The New Begining
by Tuttynieves
Summary: "What would you do if your true love is where you least expected"
1. Chapter 1

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

"_**What would you do if your true love is where you least expected"**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Hinata's POV**_

It was after the Fourth Ninja War, everything was peaceful. Konoha finally won over the evilness of some people. We still under construction, all you can see are the sadness for all the people that had died in war. I lost someone special to me, he was like a brother, at the beginning we weren't that close, he despise me for some reason that I would had understand but he discovered he was wrong and we start to take care of each other but our time together had stop, he was killed protecting me, my cousin Neji . I fought beside the one I love, Naruto, I swear to my life that I will die protecting him, he inspired me to get stronger to train harder and must of all to never give up . That's what I thought but unconsciously I was giving up, after Neji died I found myself alone, no one was there protecting me the weak Hinata Hyuuga, at least that's what my father thought o stop hanging around with my friends, I spent more time alone and after I fought beside Naruto, who had a mission in his life to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, the village traitor. At the beginning I hate him for making everyone I loved suffer, especially Naruto, he didn't want to show it but I know he was suffering. Sasuke betray us to get revenge...I hate that idea... but now that I think about it...his life and mine …maybe are just the same.. we look for recognition.

_**Naruto'POV**_

Peace, Triumph! That's how I feel I finally did it, some tears travel my face... the war ended and I help with that... and finally I brought back Sasuke, I wouldn't allow that someone killed him I won't allow anymore suffering to him. I know he must hate me for bring him here, the place he hate. I'm standing here in front of his room in the hospital; maybe I'm scared of being rejected by him. All this time Sakura has stay by my side, we had talk about our feelings for each other but she said that, she is happy for all the love I showed her but she prefer that we stay as good friends. And thinking about it I prefer that we are family now and I won't trade that for anything. Well here I go…

**-Naruto enter Sasuke's room-**

Sensing the presence of him the responsible for returning to the place I never wanted to return and look at him- "You brought me here to be judge by others and to get killed, you are the worst of all, this village is cursed and is evil and you insist on protecting it. You are pathetic." Sasuke told him in a mad tone that you can sense pain, hatred and sadness.

As Naruto enter the room and walk to window so he can look at the village through window- "Sasuke I don't care if you hate me, but you still part of this evil village as you call it. But if you escape again, I will keep looking for you. Maybe you won't understand me but my life hasn't being perfect at all. You saw your clan vanish. Killed, executed.. I grew alone being the clown of the village and not understanding why they threat you different. When I enter the academy and they assign me a team and not with any member I was assign in the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, and I thought I got to be stronger I don't want to stay behind I want to train harder. I was jealous of you, everyone look at you as the great Sasuke Uchiha, all girls drool over you even Sakura and I was remember as the clown of Konoha. Until you finally notice I was getting stronger, then you left us...I felt sad because I felt my family is falling apart, and then I saw Sakura suffering so much that I made her a promise to bring you back. After failing so many times bringing you back, that promise became my biggest mission, I will bring you back...I didn't care what people said about you, you still part of Team 7, you always be my teammate, my brother. I don't care if you hate me now but I will never let you fall back, you are not alone, you have us." Naruto told him with determination. As Sasuke couldn't respond to his little speech because deep inside Naruto told him the truth, he just look at him and told him "you are weird, I have betray the village, almost killed Sakura, and even almost killed you and you still want me to stay?" The blond just nodded to him telling him that's the meaning of life to learn to forgive and to live again. And I already forgive you.

Surprise by his reaction, Sasuke, look at window "And you think the village will accept me back?" "I will make sure they will but you have to gain their trust again. I'm sure you will have it again." the blond boy answer him. As Sasuke, close eyes and swallowing his pride, "Thank you Naruto for not giving up on me." Looking back at him Naruto in shock and smile to him, "No problem and Welcome Back... well I will let you rest you need it, I'll be in a meeting with the Hokage talking about your status. I won't leave you alone in this". – As Naruto leaves the hospital-

As Sasuke stay in bed as doctor recommended closes his eyes thinking her got another chances another opportunity to do the right stuff. In the hospital hallway, Hinata was walking with some patient records and after doing all her checkup, she enter the last patient she have, she ask herself why they assign him to her when she barely talk to him. As Sasuke was laying in bed as heard door knob open, and a nurse or a medic ninja came to check on him. She looks at him and told him, they assign her to check his status. Looking at her trying to recognize the girl in his room, well the woman in his room. As he look at her and asked her "do I know you?" As she was checking his vital and his status, "is painful when people just forget you or never notice." He heard her voice the sweet voice of her, "Are you the Hyuuga Girl? "He asks her. Hinata look at him and told him "yes and my name is Hinata Hyuuga" He couldn't believe that this girl that is transmitting sadness, pain could be the Hinata Hyuuga the one in love with Naruto, the one who believe of never give up. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked her.

She continue to check on him ignoring his question "you are good, maybe later they will release you soon" He sighs "scared of me?" Sasuke ask her looking at her. As she start writing in his record table- "no, I just don't feel like talking". As she leaves the room leaving him with the suspicious look as he told himself "what had happen to her?"

**-After an hour, Tsunade came to his room to sign the release papers and talk to him that to clean his name he has to be under supervision that why you have to choose to stay either with Naruto or Sakura until the village and your name is clean again. He agrees but chooses to stay with Naruto, because staying with Sakura will gave the wrong idea. After leaving the hospital, he walk with Naruto to his apartment, that after the war Naruto start living on an apartment of 2 rooms and 1 living room sharing with kitchen- **

As Naruto guide Sasuke to his new apartment as he told him the thing that happen to the village after he left. As they arrive and Naruto open the door, "Well Welcome to your new home" He told him with joy as Sasuke just walk around the apartment, and notice the apartment was a nice one. Naruto walk to a room and open a door, "you can stay in this room, and you know you can stay here all the time you want." He told him and Sasuke just nods. "Can I ask you something, Naruto?" Sasuke look at him. Naruto look at him and confuse about what he is going to ask "sure". Sasuke ask him what had happen during and after the war. Naruto just sit in a sofa and start talking to him "a lot happen...people had died, the village was destroy... We were tired of fighting...Shikaku and Ino's dad die, Neji died... it was all sadness. Why you asked this?" look at him confused. Sasuke look at him "have you talk to the Hyuuga girl lately?" Looking at him confused, "you mean Hinata?" he ask him. Sasuke nods to him. "We haven't seeing each other much since Neji died and when I find her, she just not talk to me, she just leave." Naruto told him

Sasuke after hearing him "I saw her in the hospital, and when I saw her I sensed darkness in her and loneliness." As Naruto look down " everyone is worry about her but no one know what to do, you know her father, Lord Hiashi forbid us to get near her only Kiba and Shino but they haven't talk to her." Sasuke, close his eyes and breathe hard and told Naruto that the clan will disappear like once his clan did with those stupid rules. Naruto looking down, "I know but we don't know what to do"

Sasuke told him "now that I remember I heard she confesses her love for you in the battle with Pain is that true?" Naruto as he scratch the back of his head, "yeah, but I don't like her like that, she is precious to me but not like that. I don't know how to tell her that". Sasuke look at him and smile a bit, "you still the same Naruto as always, she knows you don't like her that way"... "She had change" he told him.

Naruto look at him trying to think, why Sasuke is asking a lot about Hinata and nods "yes, she is stronger but I feel like she is giving up in life". As Sasuke just move his head up and down in a nods motion. A Naruto look at him, "so can I ask you something now?" Sasuke look at him as frown his eyes, "I guess"

"Why are you asking me about Hinata?" Naruto asked him. "Just wondering" he said.

* * *

Thanks for all reading this first chapter, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it.. please leave a comment. Thanks and follow me


	2. Chapter 2

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-In the Hyuuga Compound everyone was all reunited in a the main house of the compound waiting for Lord Hiashi to them about his new plan to reconstruct and expand the clan-**

As Hiashi arrive to the main house to talk to the Hyuuga members, as he stand behind an atrium and start talking "As you all know our clan had lost a lot of members and not any members; strong important members, including my nephew, Neji Hyuuga. That's why I took the liberty to talk to other leaders from other clans and I suggest the idea of expanding our clan by sending our oldest daughter or son to other clan to get marry and expand our clan" As everyone look surprise to this idea but they thought it was the only way to save the clan and all the clan agree with Lord Hiashi.

Hinata stand up when she heard the absurd idea of her father "I OBJECT… we are humans not stuff you can trade or throw out. To expand our clan..please only for your own benefit..you have always envy other clan even the past Uchiha Clan.. they were more stronger than us.. we are weak.. we can only be trackers."

As Hiashi was in shocked of how Hinata, you know the shy Hinata react, but he came down and slap her "SHUT UP ! we are not weak, you are the only weak in this clan; you are a shame for us, you think everything is like a story a happy ending but guess what happy ending doesn't exist."

As she rubbed her cheek, she didn't expect her father to humiliated her in front of the clan as she couldn't hide the tears anymore "I… hate you.. I HATE THIS CLAN" as she leaves the meeting. As Hiashi was mad and look at Hanabi. "Hanabi from now own you are the heir for this clan and you must obey me in everything" As Hanabi look at her father and smile because she always wanted to become the heir of the clan because she always knew Hinata couldn't do the job, because she always was weak.

**-Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto went to grab some food at Ichiraku's Ramen-**

As Hinata walk around the village trying to calm down after being humiliated by her own father, and think how miserable she is living in a family that only power they seek, as she keep walking, all distracted, Sakura was running after her calling her a lot of time but Hinata didn't hear her until she stop walking and turn and saw "Sakura?" catching air. "Hey Hinata, I've being calling you" Trying to catch some air "Are you okay? You seem distracted" Sakura asked her. "I'm sorry I was just thinking some stuff and didn't hear you" Hinata told her. Sakura sense something is wrong with her "you sure, this isn't about Naruto rejecting you, right?" Hinata look at her "no ,Sakura this isn't about Naruto anymore, I accept his rejection and I move on, I'm just thinking some other stuff" Sakura look at her still don't believe her answer but she decide to let it be until she feel like talking to her. "ok, hey do you want to eat ramen with me?" Sakura asked her. "Sure" Hinata replied

**-As Hinata and Sakura walk to Ichiraku's Ramen as they look around-**

As Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke on a table eating ramen "hey let's sit with them" Hinata look at where Sakura was walking, as she saw them on their table as she made sighs with her mouth, " I guess" As Sakura sit beside Naruto " hey guys how you doing?" As they look at the girls, as Hinata sit beside Sasuke. Naruto swallowing the last of his ramen "hey, we just finish eating the best ramen ever exist" Sakura smiling at Naruto comment " You never change" Naruto smile at her " Nope, same old me" Sakura giggle " we came here to eat" Naruto looking at Sakura then at Hinata "are you okay Hinata?" As Hinata look at Naruto and nods "Yes Naruto-kun I'm fine" As Sasuke just sit there listening to them but something doesn't fit, he knew Hinata was lying.

**-Everyone ate their ramen-**

As Hinata finish her dish and she stand up "well guys thank you for the ramen but I have to go I need to do some stuff before I go home." Sakura look at her, "you sure?" As Hinata nods, "yes is important I leave early so I can do the stuff" Naruto look at her, "Hinata, you know we are your friends and you can trust us if you need someone to talk too, just come to us" As she look at him and gave him a fake smile, "Thank you Naruto-kun" as she leave Ichiraku's ramen. As she is depressed" Sakura told them. As they all agree with Sakura. "We can't help her, if she doesn't even talk to us" Naruto said looking at Sakura.

As Hinata walk to the place she could feel strong and no one will bother her to the training camp.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comment Please.. see you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata walk to the forest, to the training area to be alone, she sat under a tree, looking at the sky who was already sunset and the breeze caress her face as she start crying she want to show that she can handle anything in front of her friends but alone she can be herself. As Sasuke who decide to walk around the village, he want to see how much the village had change since he left it, as soon he arrive to the training camp, he heard someone crying as he walk to the direction the crying person is and there he saw her, sitting under a tree crying and for unknown reason he walk silently to her and hugs her. When she felt the arms around her, she look up and see who was hugging her, she was surprise at the beginning and wanted to push him away but she was so sad and with so much pain her body felt tired of walking or even fighting, she just hide her face in his chest and cries more, as they stood there for a long moment.

He didn't said anything, he just stay there waiting for her to relax, he still asking himself why does he hugged her, he is not a person to be hugging people, but he just felt like it. As soon he felt her relax, he releases her some, "You feeling better?" he said. As she nods and cleans her face, "I'm sorry" He just look at her, "do you want to talk about it?" She looks at him and then looks down "- my father wants me to marry a prince or a lord from other village, and I don't want. I'm not a tool. If I marry someone I don't know I would never return here…or maybe that's my solution for this pain" she told him. As he was surprise as some humans' threat their own kind like stuff, like things, "that's not a solution" he told her. She look at him, "how would escape a guy like my father?" Sasuke look at her "just leave the clan and make your own life not depend on a clan, depend on you." She looks at him because his answer is the truth "but I'm scared, I don't know if I can do that" she told him. " Is normal you are scared, is a big decision you are going to make but everyone believe in you Hinata, you are a strong girl not that little girl anymore" he told her looking at her deep clear eyes, those who mark her as a Hyuuga. A she felt better, "how did you survive all this time?" she asks him. As Sasuke decided to open up to her, "after committing the entire thing I did. I discover the pain I was causing to other but especially the pain I was causing myself, I felt more alone every day. But thanks to Naruto for not giving up on me I'm back in here and I want to live for me and to be part of something again." As Hinata blushed "Thank You Sasuke"

As Sasuke stand up, "no problem; well let's go back, is getting late and I think Neji will want you happy and safe." She just nodded and stand up "I miss him" Standing beside her and looking at her "is normal but you need to move on, like I did and Naruto did when he lost Jiraiya" She agree "You are right".

_**- As they walk back to the village all quietly, they never expect each other to talk that much, they didn't remember the last time they talk this much...Wait that never happen until now. Well this had to mean something a new opportunity of doing what they never thought of doing-**_

As they entered the village, "we'll see you around, Uchiha-kun" she wave at him as she walk to the Hyuuga Compound. As he saw her walking away, and walk to Naruto's apartment.

As Hinata walk to the Hyuuga Compound, a guard intercept her. "Sorry Miss you can't enter this place anymore" He told her. Looking at guard "What...I can't enter this place?" She told guard. As Hiashi comes out and give her a bag of her clothe, as she look at her father. "You are officially out of this clan, if you can't accept the rules and you feel weak then leave and no return to us" She was shocked, never expect her father finally show his true intention. "I can't believe you are doing this, I'm your daughter not a table or a thing you can throw away" She told him. As Hiashi walk inside the mansion "there's always the first time for all" as he close the door. " Well I guess I be looking for an Inn to stay the night" Hinata walk out the Hyuuga compound with her bag.

After sometime walking around the village visiting all Inn and with a bad luck all were full. She walks to a park and stay under a tree, she didn't want to go to ask for anyone help, she don't want to be a burden or some troublemaker. "So I guess I stay here" she told herself. But she didn't expect that the night was even giving up on her and start raining. "Oh great" she said, she was getting wet every minutes. After some minutes later she felt, the rain stop but she prove wrong when she look up and saw, "Naruto?" as he smile and cover her with an umbrella, " What are you doing here getting all wet?" he ask her. She was embarrassed of telling him that her family throws her out but she couldn't like to Naruto he will find out no matter what. "I was going to stay at an Inn but they were all full. My family just throws me out and I don't have a place to stay and I don't want to cause trouble to anyone. As Naruto grab her bag, "then come with me" As she look at him "What?" Naruto look at her "I won't allow you to stay here alone and cold so come with me, and don't worry you are not a burden to me" and with that he gave the famous smile that can convince the most difficult person in the world. As she stand up and nods "alright thank you Naruto"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading Chapter 3. This story haven't end yet.I dont know how many chapter will have . But see you soon Comment please _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Hinata follow him to his apartment, she had notice that she has grow up and move on, if it was on her younger day she will be faint since the moment he ask her to stay in his apartment, as she laugh to herself. As Naruto notice her smiling, "Hinata, I'm sorry" he told her. Looking at him all confused, "What you mean, Naruto-kun?" she asked him in a confused tone. He didn't know how to talk to her since she was always there supporting him and after the fight with Pain, he hasn't really answer her confession. "I know you might think I didn't hear you when you confess to me, but I did and I'm grateful for that. You have showed me, that I was loved but I was so focus in other stuff that I ignored the whole world around. But that day, you open my eyes and you allow me to see other stuff that I never thought I will live to see that. I'm sorry I might sound bad for doing this but I have learn that I need to focus in my mission in life and that's protecting the village, protecting the people I love, maybe in the future I want someone in my life to share it but for now I only want to become Hokage and show the world that war is not a way to live so Peace will reign forever. So..." Hinata interrupt him "stop Naruto don't say anymore I get your point, is true my feelings for you were true and I would have done what I did again and again because we share the same vision, peace. I don't want to feel sad anymore and I want to follow you anywhere you go, because to me you are important, you are like a role model, I was weak and fragile but I thought in everytime you fight and thought of your ninja way of never giving up, so that I recognize I want to follow your footstep to become a better ninja and a better person." As she smile at him.

He smile at her and nods "I never got to tell you, Thank you Hinata for always believing in me and I want you to stay close to me always because you don't have to prove you are strong because you were always strong you just learn to stay more confident in you, but is good not to give up because that our ninja way" As Hinata giggle "Yeah" And after that conversation and feeling more comfortable with each other they arrive to his apartment. "Well here we are, welcome to your new apartment, is not that big but it has a roof" Naruto said with a smile open the door of the apartment. As she enter and look at the apartment and smile, "is a nice place Naruto

As Naruto gave her the bag and point to door, "there is the bathroom, I suggest you take a warm bath or you will get sick" As she nodded "Thank you Naruto" As she walk to bathroom and when she open the door she blush as she saw Sasuke shirtless and with not giving him time to respond she close the door fast. As minutes later, the door open and Sasuke came out of bathroom dress again and saw her there is the wall waiting for bathroom, "Hinata, what are you doing here?" As she didn't look at him in the face she was all embarrassed "I'm s..sorr.y Sasuke-kun I was just going to use the bathtub" As he move away from the door so she can enter the bathroom, "well you can use it now" As she enter bathroom fast without saying anything and lock the door.

As Sasuke walk to living room and saw Naruto, "Why is she here?" Naruto look at him and told him "Her family dishonors her and throw her out of the clan and I saw her getting wet in the park so I told her to stay here, I couldn't leave her there under a tree all wet" Sasuke nods "so where is she going to sleep… you only have 2 rooms" Naruto look at him "well I don't mind sharing room with you" Sasuke frowns "I won't sleep in same room as you..I won't share my bed with you" Naruto look at him, "so you suggest that I sleep with her in the same bed" as Naruto thinks. "That's not what I meant and you won't sleep with her in the bed, maybe… one of us can use the living room to sleep" Sasuke told him not noticing he told that with a little of jealousy. After taking a bath, Hinata return to living room when she saw Sasuke and Naruto discussing where she will be sleeping, "I will use the living room". As both boys look at her. As she smile at them. "I be fine here" Sasuke saw her "you sure, you know I can use living room and you use the room" he told her. She just shakes her head, "no, you stay in your room, don't change anything for me, I stay in sofa "As Naruto "alright then, see you tomorrow good night" as he retire to his room. As Sasuke walk to her and give her a pillow and sheet, "If you need anything just call us, okay" As she nodded "alright, night Sasuke-kun" As he walks to his room and close door "why I feel happy when she is around. Am I in love with her? As he walk to his bed and felt sleep. As Hinata prepare the sofa as she lay on sofa and close eyes and felt sleep. After some times, Sasuke was sleeping but he was having a nightmare and he scream. As Hinata woke up all the sudden by Sasukes'scream and ran to his room and open it and saw him sleeping but she could see he was having a rough night and she shake him some so he can wake up and start calling him "Sasuke..Wake up" As he woke up with tears in his eyes and saw her there in his room "what happen?" "You were having a nightmare and you were screaming all the sudden you scare me and I came here running, you okay?"

As he sit in bed, calming now "every night I have a nightmare of the day my clan was killed, I keep seeing that image of my parent being slaughter by my brother and that get me mad and it hurt. I can't sleep at night because of that. I had suffer a lot and that's what makes me hate Naruto so bad, he suffer more but he just smile and all the sudden decide to protect the village who had being calling him monster, who had reject him so badly and he just ignore that and want to protect it. That's why hated him." Hinata saw him with his hand like a punch and put her hand in his hand, "hey is ok, you just misunderstand him, he want for everyone to acknowledge him, the same way you want that everyone acknowledge the Uchiha clan, the same way I want to be acknowledge and not know as the weak Hyuuga, everyone has a nightmare that will scared them for life but you have to know this, the past is the past and you need to learn in the present and create your future, and I think a certain someone told me I need to move on." As she smiles at him as for the first time Sasuke felt warm in his heart and close his eyes and nods. As he saw her face and thinks: "how can I never notice her?"

"Well, now that you are better I better get to my sofa" she said to him while she stand up. As he grab her hand and thinks "What I'm doing this" as she look at him "Sasuke?" "Please don't leave" he asked her and his face was with a little blush. Hinata doesn't know what to do; she was more in shock by his reaction as she blush and looks at door "Do you want me to stay with you?"She asks him. As Sasuke release her "look don't think of me like I'm a pervert is just I hate being alone and I don't know why but you make me feel in peace with myself" She just blush "I see" as she lay beside him" rest now Uchiha-kun, I won' t leave" she told him as she gave her back to him. He blush knowing she will sleep by his side as he do the same, he lay back on his bed side and with that peace of the night he close his eyes and felt sleep.

* * *

Thank you for Reading my Fanfic

Another Chapter done.

Wohoo! keep reading it and remeber comment me please.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the morning comes Hinata woke up slowly as she look beside her and there he was, sleeping peacefully, who would have thought that she will be friend of Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who every girl drooled over as she stand up slowly and exit the room quietly and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast after all she was offer to stay in the apartment, she need to be useful, as she start making breakfast. As Naruto wakes up by the good smell in the apartment, as he stand up rubbing his eyes and open door and saw Hinata making breakfast. "Morning Hinata" he told her. Hinata look at him and smile to him "Morning Naruto-kun, I'm making breakfast I hope you don't get mad at me for using your kitchen" He smile "Hinata I won't be mad at you and beside that smell so good, what are you making?" Smiling at him well I'm making steamed rice, miso soup, broiled grilled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), natto, and some Tomatoes because I know Sasuke loves tomatoes, I hope you like it too" smile to him.

As Naruto help her prepare the table but a question got to his head "how does Hinata know Sasuke favorite food, if she barely talks to him?" As Hinata brought the food to table and saw Naruto looking at her, "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" as she went to fridge looking for the juice. Naruto standing there "Hinata, how do you know Sasuke's favorite food?" As she blush. "Well Naruto-kun, Sakura always talk about him and well I got the idea that's his favorite food, I know he hate sweet stuff and love rice ball and tomatoes, isn't that right?" He look at her, "well I never ask him that so I don't know" As Sasuke enter the kitchen "is a shame you call yourself my brother and you don't even know my favorite food" Naruto look at him "You finally wake up!" As Hinata smile to him "morning Sasuke-kun" He look at her, "morning Hinata and by the way Hinata" As she look at him "yes?" "My favorite food is tomatoes and rice ball and I hate sweet stuff" As she blushes and nods. Naruto look at them suspiciously. "Humph" Naruto said. As they finish eating their breakfast and Sasuke help doing the dishes Hinata went to get ready to do some stuff in the day and so Naruto and Sasuke just went to stay relax on the day.

As Hinata walk to the hospital and saw Sakura, "Hey Sakura, how you doing?" As Sakura saw her and smile at her "Hey Hinata, here working like hell, wants to help me, at least with checking the patient on the first floor?" Hinata look at her "Sure, can you give me the records so I can study them before going to them?" Sakura hand her the record, "there easy patient just check if they drink their medicine and their status" Hinata smile at her "alright Sakura, can you help me get job here so I can get paid, I need money to live now on my own" Sakura look at her "live on your own what happen to your family?" Hinata just look away "that's a long story, but in summarize I don't live anymore in the Hyuuga Compound my family dishonor me and now I'm on my own, that's why I need this job" Sakura in shock "don't worry I will talk to Lady Tsunade, you will be a great help here, but question, Where are you staying?" Hinata blushes "well for now I'm leaving with Naruto and Sasuke but I want to live in an apartment of my own" Sakura surprise "wow, alright I will talk to her" as she leaves to check on her patients.

Hinata walk to check on the patients, she was assigned. After some hours later, Sakura walked to Tsunade's office to talk about Hinata's request. Tsunade was a little surprise that Hinata had took that decision and regarding the Hyuuga decision over her she disagree, Hinata had become a fine strong ninja that can be trusted with any mission and she will do it with the support of her teammates. After talking to Sakura, Tsunade agree with Hinata's request. As Sakura finally got a little time to herself, she went to the hospital's roof to be away from everyone. "A time for my own" as she sustain herself on rail to look how the village has change. But in the roof she wasn't alone; there was the Copy Ninja Kakashi, who was reading _icha-icha paradise/tactics, _ until he saw her. He didn't want to scare her but after being so many times with her, he had felt in love with one of his ex-student, of course they aren't student teacher anymore. She is now a chunin medical ninja, would she look at me or would she still wait for Sasuke to notice her and now that he is here, would he steal my moment now? That what the copy ninja thought, but he didn't notice that Sakura has notice his presence, "Kakashi what are you doing here?" She ask him, as he just gave her a smile as he wave his hand "yo" as he comes down standing beside her "this is my place for reading in peace" as he close the book and put it away. She just smiles "the book you keep reading over and over isn't it time you put that away? As he look at sky, "there is no need to put it away when it can give you valuable information" As she walk back to the rail, he look at her "are you feeling okay?" he asked her. "I just can't believe we are back together Team 7 and after all this time and all this pain." He looked at sky "I just ask the same question just minutes ago, I couldn't believe it either but is true, now you have your Sasuke back with you" he smile at her.

As she looks at him, "Sasuke is back but I won't go after him like I used to do, I don't love him like that anymore, I know he won't love me as a woman and team 7 decide to stay as brothers as family" smiling at him. Kakashi look at her, "Sakura, I need to tell you something" As she look at him "What is it Kakashi?" After so many time being alone, with no one by his side, he won't lose this opportunity to confess to the person he chose to be with, "Sakura, I know you might find this weird and strange but I like you in a way I never expect to like someone, you might find this strange because I used to be your teacher but now we aren't student teacher anymore, we are now ninjas and I will understand if you just said no to me, but I will respect you and of course love you like you never expect to be love" Sakura blush and shocked Kakashi just confess to her and there she was standing there while he wait for her response. She look at him "are you saying you like me as a couple?" she had to ask she is so shocked she couldn't believe it. "Yes Sakura I like u as a couple, as a girlfriend, so would you like to date me? He told her. She look at him with blush in her face and close eyes "yes, I will like to date you, Kakashi Hatake" He smile at her and hug her as he never felt so much happiness in his life, he had his cherry blossom with him.

* * *

Well I know this is a short chapter but I hope you like it. I'm getting tired tonight. And after watching the recent episode of Naruto Shippudent I was excited and lost a little of inspiration. Please comment my story and told your friends to read it. I'm trying my best with this fanfiction. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_**The New Beginning**_

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters of Naruto belong to me; they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couples:** SasuHina (Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga)

Kaka/Saku (kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno)

**Genre:** Romance

**Clasification:** T

**Writter: Tuttynieves**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As Hinata walk around the village looking for a new apartment for her to live. She is grateful for to Naruto for his hospitality but she needs to start a life of her own. As she was walking around and saw an apartment for rent and decide to go check for it. As she went up the stairs and look for the landlord to talk to him about the apartment. As the landlord was showing the apartment to a person as she notices the person who was interested on the apartment, she was surprise, "Sasuke?" As he notice her, "Hinata, what bring you here?" he asked her. As Landlord saw the paper in her hand "You interest in apartment too?" She shocked and hides paper, "no, not at all keep showing it to him" as she left the apartment. Sasuke look at landlord and told him to excuse him for a moment, as he ran out behind her. As she arrive to the park that was next to the apartments and look at the park around as people was enjoying the day in family, a family she don't have now, as sadness comes out. As Sasuke enter the park looking for her, he found her in the middle of the park checking the direction she was looking and notices a lot of people enjoying in family and he though she and him was alone. But why he feels happy that at least now they are talking to each other, so he decides to talk to her. "There you are, I finally catch up with you" As she saw him, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she ask him. "I was just looking for an apartment to live because I can't stand leaving with Naruto anymore he is to noisy" he look at her. She giggle "good, did you find the apartment?" He just walk to the tree to rest his back "maybe, but what were you doing there?" She blushes and looks away "I want to rent that apartment to start my new life in my own place" He look at her… "Humph, well we can share the apartment, the apartment have 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms, we can share it" She look at him and was in shocked "bbbutt if you want to invite a people I be in the way and I be a burden and if you want to invite a girl I still in the way"

He look at her "Hinata Hyuuga, first I don't like inviting people to my house, second inviting girls I don't think so, I'm offering you because you are different from all the other girls." She blushes at him "you sure?" He nodded "positive, now let's get the apartment" As she nods "alright". As they went to get the apartment as they talk how would they share the responsibility, Sasuke on the contrary, he felt like he was just marry and his wife is giving him instruction but he doesn't know why but he felt happy that she agree to his idea, she was the responsible that he want believe in love, he had to admit that this girl make his world more happier and he don't want to lose her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was helping in town some people and heard people talking about a festival that is going to happen tonight. As Naruto saw Sakura, "Hey Sakura!" She look at him and smile "hey Naruto, how are you?" "I'm doing well, are you going to the festival tonight?" he ask her. As she blushes and nods "Yes Naruto and we need to talk" He looks at her "alright? What's going on?" he look at her. "Naruto, I am dating Kakashi, and I want you to support me, because I really like Kakashi, he is not that pervert as you see him, he is nice, sweet, romantic and caring" As Naruto look at her "I will support you but if he hurt you, he will see me" As she smile "alright, thank you" "So I guess you are going with him to festival?"As he ask her. She nodded "are u going with someone?" Naruto look at her "I'm not going Sakura I rather help around than going to a festival, and beside I'm not interested in anyone right now" Look at him "What about Hinata?" She ask him. "Well I don't know but since we talk about our feelings we stay as friends and recently I find out that she and Sasuke are more closer than ever" Naruto told her. "Humph, Sasuke and Hinata, together, now that you mention it, I saw them together at the park" Smile at him "glad for them" Naruto smile at Sakura "yeah she is a good girl" Sakura waved at him "see you I got to get ready to festival, bye" As Naruto left for his apartment for the night.

Sasuke who was already move to his new apartment that will be sharing with Hinata, he also help her move her stuff to their apartment, and they even ate together and he remember the festival, and thought of asking Hinata out like a date to festival. Meanwhile, Hinata enter the apartment only to find Sasuke looking at her as she blushes "hm something wrong, Sasuke?" asking him after finding him just looking at her. "Hinata there is a festival tonight and I was wondering if you want to go with me? "he ask her as he feel his face burning but he know he is just blushing. "Are you asking me out?" blushes and look at him. He nodded "yes" She couldn't believe it, but as soon she react she replied "Yes Sasuke I will go out with you" He couldn't react, she just said yes and he is happy for it. "We can go like at 6 pm" he told her. She nodded "alright I will get ready then" As Hinata walk to her room to get ready. Sasuke, he didn't show it much but he was happy, he will be dating the most beautiful girl in the village she is not an annoying girl, she wasn't a fan of him and she just accept him as he is, definitely Hinata Hyuuga is a special girl.

As time pass and both were ready they walk to the festival, Sasuke was going to the festival this time because he want it, the last time he came to this festival was because Naruto and Sakura force him to come but now he is there with a girl he love. Yes he finally admit it he love her and he want to be there for her, and without thinking he grab her hand. As Hinata was walking beside him, she feels he grab her hand, she blushes because she never thought she will be here in a festival with Sasuke Uchiha and for the first time after the incident with her family that dishonor her she smile with the heart because she is in love with someone that she feel like he loves her back and feel happy. Who would have thought that that you true love will be in the least expect it place? My family despised the Uchiha and I'm in love with one and I will defend this love no matter what. As she holds his hand back as responding to his protection and look at him at smile to him.

As they enter the festival they met with a certain couple they didn't expect to find "Sakura, Kakashi?" as Sasuke called them. Kasashi was in shocked, he never expect to see him here and he notice he came with Hinata, who would have thought that the cold one will have conquer the shy and sweet girl in Konoha, smiled life is definitely giving another chance to everyone. "Sasuke, Hinata what are you two doing here? "Sakura asked him. "Well I think for the same reason you are here" Sasuke told her. Hinata look at her a little embarrassed knowing Sakura, she loves Sasuke before her and having her here in her date with him. "Hinata can we talk for a little bit, I think the guys can handle a moment without us" Sakura said while grabbing Hinata 's hand and took her away.

"What is it Sakura, are you mad that I'm here with Uchiha-san, because I'm sorry but we didn't planned to fall in love with each other, well I don't know if he love me but if he ask me to this date at least he like me, and I like him too, we are more closer than before we had discover we look for happiness, peace and the good company. Sakura I don't mean to hurt you, for me you are my best friend and I don't want to lose our friendship" as she blushes looking at Sakura who was more shocked than her. As Sakura smile "I don't want to lose you friendship either and I'm not going to reclaim you for dating Sasuke on the contrary I want to thank you because he look more in peace like he accept this village again because of you, Sasuke, Naruto and I are like family now, I'm dating Kakashi, you might find it weird but with him I'm the most happy woman in the world and I don't want to leave him either. So you see both of us find our soulmate." Sakura smile. Hinata close her eyes "yeah my soulmate" As Sakura walk with Hinata back with the boys. As Hinata stand beside Sasuke and smile to him as she hold his hand. Sasuke look at her and took her away to a bridge. "Sasuke where we going?" She asks him, he was almost like dragging her. As Sasuke stop in a bridge where u can see the night sky reflect it on the water, as minutes later the fireworks start. Hinata looks at sky as it was the most beautiful scene she had watched as she blushes because it was romantic. As Sasuke look at her expression she was happy to be there, she was with him nobody else as he grab her face and press his lips on her, as he feel her responding the kiss, he hold her tight to his body and they break to catch some air, he blushes and look at her in her eyes "Hinata Hyuuga will you be my girlfriend?" as he asked her. Hinata blushed after being kissed in this beautiful scenery and now she heard him ask her to be his girlfriend, definitely this was the best day of her life "Yes Sasuke I be your girlfriend" as she hold him tight. They never felt so much happiness in their life.

* * *

WOW Chapter 6 DONE

Thanks to: Shadowd2013 for your support, ChocStraw, cassert,TashiAsh.

MrGoodyTwoShoes for his recomendation to edit my story.

Please people keep supporting my story as following it, and please leave a comment I will love to hear what you all think of this story.

See you Next Time and happy Holy Friday


End file.
